


Not Enough

by naotalba



Series: Horrible Trainwrecks [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The trainwrecks are a group of stories with the same underlying idea - a trope of fanfiction turned from romance to tragedy. Each story is independent. They are not supposed to be parodies, but rather a loving exploration of what could go wrong under the most romantic of circumstances. Inspired by a post of Penknife's, who pointed out that it could be more interesting to see the usual fandom happily-ever-cliches play out instead as horrible trainwrecks.
> 
> Beta: While any remaining errors are my own, my sincere thanks to the magnificent [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://justawench.livejournal.com/)**justawench**  
> 

Watching Will walk away was the hardest thing Jack Sparrow had ever  
done. He'd never understood, before, the reason behind the slaps, the  
angry insistence on his attention that he'd been subjected to. Now, he  
felt that burning hunger for another's presence, for Will's presence,  
himself. And now Will was gone.

On the trip back from World's End, their mutual anger at Elizabeth's  
betrayal had brought them together. Soon, they both found themselves  
possessed of feelings they had never imagined possible, feelings that  
should not have happened, but did. And Will just did not have those  
sorts of feelings for men.

They had tried to make it work. Jack tried to pretend that Will's  
shudders were lust and not revulsion, that his eyes were tightly shut  
only against the glare, that it was normal for a man of twenty to take  
an hour to achieve his release. He tried to pretend that Will's shaking  
hand touching him was not the most intense experience in his rich and  
varied life, simply for the depth of feeling behind it.

For his part, Will pushed himself farther and farther. Kissing became  
normal, pleasant even. Sleeping curled up together was sheer bliss,  
until Jack's body had the inevitable waking up reaction. He gave Jack  
permission to do what he would in port, while seeking no such freedom  
himself. He never once brought up that this path would unavoidably  
lead to misery.

Jack didn't bother to bring it up himself, either. They both knew it,  
and they both knew that Will would never leave Jack, so they didn't  
discuss that either.

Jack hoped, prayed, that when Will realized he'd been betrayed, that  
the ship had sailed a day before he was told it would, his anger would  
sustain him. Love hadn't been enough, perhaps anger would do.  



End file.
